Gracias, Granger
by Elianela
Summary: Porque nunca se supo a qué olía la Amortentia de Draco Malfoy. Hasta ahora. D/Hr.


**Algo que se me ocurrió hace un ratito. Espero que les guste, y ya saben: acepto críticas, sugerencias y lo que gusten. Técnicamente se sitúa en el sexto libro.**

**Disclaimer: todo todillo le pertenece a JKR.  
**

**Enjoy!**

**Elianela**

* * *

**Gracias, Granger**

- Muy bien, señor Malfoy. ¡Buen trabajo!

_Sí, sí. Lo que digas, viejo estúpido. ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí? Tendría que estar arreglando el armario… o tal vez…no lo sé. Esta clase es una completa pérdida de tiempo, maldita sea._

- Ahora, ¿podría exponer al resto de la clase sus resultados?

- ¿Eh?

_Creo que son bastante claros. La poción es incolora, hace que babees como un retardado por tu psicótica admiradora secreta y un largo etcétera. Ahora, ¿podría dejarme salir de aquí? El tiempo es oro, morsa._

- Sus resultados, señor Malfoy. ¿A qué huele su poción?

_Definitivamente, éste está como una cabra. ¿A qué huele mi poción? ¿Por qué mejor no le pregunta al Señor Oscuro de qué color son sus calzoncillos? Quizás obtenga una mejor respuesta. Ni loco voy a… ¡Merlín! Que elija a Potter para esta tortura, no a mí. _

- Olvídelo, profesor. Malfoy no tiene corazón ni conoce lo que es el amor. Quizás huela a alcantarilla, o a veneno, o a mortífa…

- Cierra el pico, Weasley. Mi poción huele como tu cochina madre, por eso no lo digo. Aunque, pensándolo bien, posee reminiscencias de la zorra de tu hermana y del perdedor de tu padre.

- ¡Verás cómo te meto el caldero por las narices, imbécil!

- ¡Basta, muchachos! ¡Es suficiente! Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor y Slytherin, por su comportamiento totalmente inapropiado.

_Mira nada más, la cara de alelado de la comadreja. Se la di en donde más le duele. ¡Ja!_

- Señor Malfoy, estamos esperando.

_Y Slughorn todavía sigue en sus trece. Perfecto._

_¿Qué es lo que se supone voy a decir? Uf…Para empezar…el aroma a glicina de mi madre. Ambrosía. Mi refugio._

_Claro que voy a omitir el "de mi madre". Pronunciar esa cursilada delante de ellos haría que me respetaran del mismo modo que a Lunática Lovegood._

- Ya. Mi poción huele a glicina…

_Qué extraño. Nadie se rió. Ni siquiera ese tonto cabeza de zanahoria. _

_Mejor me doy prisa, no vaya a ser que el Señorito "Todos Mis Alumnos Deben Besar Mi Fofo Trasero" me impida salir sin antes haber expuesto mis sentimientos a la clase como un Inferi al que le han abierto un tajo de cabo a rabo para que expulse las tripas._

_Está bien, puede que este ejemplo haya sido algo exagerado. _

- … y a mar…

_Sí, magos y hechiceras. A Draco Malfoy le gusta el mar. Tampoco voy a autodenominarme un experto en criaturas mágicas marinas, pero admito que el roce de la brisa fría sobre el rostro sumado a la sensación salitre en los labios brinda una experiencia bastante placentera._

_Suficiente. Eso es todo. No hay nada más, ¿o sí?_

- ¿Nada que quiera agregar, joven Malfoy?

_Un suspiro lastimoso a mi derecha. Eres tú. Me daría cuenta aún si estuviera a miles de kilómetros de aquí._

_Puedes estar tranquila, Granger. Tu perfume ocupa el lugar número uno en mi lista. Hasta sueño con él, anhelo sentirlo en mi ropa después de haber pasado una tarde entera contigo, de hacer el amor en mi cama. No suspires, que no hace falta. Sólo consigues que me sienta un poquito peor._

_Evita mirarme, ¿sí? Esto de mantenerte alejada de mí está haciendo que falle en mi tarea, la tarea que salvará el pellejo de mis padres y el mío. _

_Se ha formado un nudo en mi garganta. Muchas gracias, Granger._

- No, nada más.

- Bien hecho, muchacho. Cinco puntos para Slytherin. Hemos concluido la clase de hoy; para la semana que viene no olviden entregar el trabajo sobre Veritaserum, ¡quiero ver con qué va a sorprenderme esta vez, señorita Granger!

_Sé que rebatirías a muerte esto, pero a veces puedes llegar a ser incluso más arrogante que yo. Por más que te sonrojes y bajes la cabeza, te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo como para saber que en tu interior, colmarás las expectativas de Slughorn._

_Me pregunto por qué de un momento a otro empezó a faltarme el aire. _

- ¿Malfoy?

_¡Deja de insistir, Granger! ¿Es que no entiendes que no puedo estar contigo? ¿No entiendes que ya tengo demasiado con soportarte en mis sueños, en mis clases, en mi mente todo el endemoniado tiempo?_

- ¿Qué?

_Llora todo lo que quieras. Me importa poco y nada. Eres tan cabezota que terminarías convenciéndome de seguir con nuestro idilio a pesar de las amenazas de mi padre, a pesar de que tu mejor amigo y la gente que te rodea puede arrebatarme la vida un buen día de éstos, a pesar de todas las profecías pesimistas con las que intentara amedrentarte_.

- La Amortentia…tu Amortentia… ¿huele a lavanda?

_Sí, ¿y qué? No eres la única que usa esa esencia: un tercio de las chicas a las que me he follado prácticamente se bañan en lavanda._

- No.

_Así, Draco, así. Cuanto más cortante e hiriente, mejor._

_¿Acaso el mundo se ha trastornado? ¿Por qué sonríes?_

- Genial. La mía ya no tiene olor a menta, así que estamos a mano.

- Mientes tan mal que me da pena, sangre sucia.

- Lo mismo digo, hurón.

- Para que lo sepas, mi estúpida poción huele a ti. Todo huele a ti. Mi puñetera vida se basa en ti, ¿contenta?

- Mucho.

_Tu pelo sigue tan suave y enmarañado como siempre._

_Tus labios me muerden, ansiosos como siempre._

_Desabrochar mi camisa nunca ha sido tu punto fuerte. No he tenido la oportunidad de echarte en cara la torpeza de tus dedos, Granger._

_Tus muslos subdesarrollados de niña. Cómo los extrañaba._

_Tus gritos, percibir cómo te relames cerca de mi oído para no aturdirme._

_Me hacía falta esto. Me hacías falta tú, tu amor que jamás voy a poder corresponder._

_Me temo que el renacuajo traidor a la sangre de tu amiguito estaba en lo cierto. No tengo corazón. No puedo amar. _

-Glicina, mar y lavanda. Eres el chico más romántico que conozco, Malfoy.

_Oír tu risa sarcástica retumbar en mi pecho, tus pies congelados acariciar los míos. ¿Acaso existe un aroma que condense ambas sensaciones, las dos igual de maravillosas y escalofriantes?_

_Gracias a Merlín, no. Levántate, vístete y márchate, que estás logrando que comience a desvariar._

- Esta es la última vez, Granger. Asegúrate de que te quede grabado, para que esto no vuelva a suceder.

- Lo que tú digas. Hasta la próxima.

_Te odio. Antes lo hacía por inercia, era tan fácil. Es decir, reunías todos los requisitos, ¿no? Sangre sucia, amiga del Niño que Vivió y del pordiosero Weasley, sabelotodo y mandona a rabiar. Juraría que nadie te odiaba con más intensidad que yo._

_Y sigo haciéndolo, aunque ahora es diferente. Has mancillado mi odio, lo has revuelto a tu antojo con el fin de convencerte a ti misma de que te amo y de que voy a hacer hasta lo imposible por defender nuestro "romance", a falta de una palabra más apropiada_.

_Estás muy equivocada, ratón de biblioteca. No te amo. Te desprecio._

_Te envidio por pertenecer al bando correcto, al de los buenos._

_Te envidio por no haber sido marcada, por haberte salvado del destino que conlleva pertenecer a una familia de sangre limpia e ideales sucios._

_Te envidio y te compadezco, porque una vez que haya… conseguido mi objetivo, esto se transformará en un caos y tú tendrás que luchar, tragarte las lágrimas y luchar._

_¿Quién sabe? Podemos llegar a enfrentarnos en el futuro. Espero estar lo suficientemente inconsciente como para matarte sin sentir remordimiento alguno. De lo contrario, el siguiente hechizo que saliera del extremo de mi varita sería un maleficio asesino dirigido a su dueño._

_¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo aquí todavía? Miles de cosas para hacer y yo encerrado como un animal, filosofando sobre insensateces. Ya es la hora de cenar y mi estómago ruge. Ojalá recordara la última vez que comí de verdad, saboreando el alimento en lugar de llevármelo a la boca de manera automática._

_Gracias por el polvo, sangre sucia. Hizo que me aislara de mi horrible realidad por un rato._

_Te lo haré saber por escrito. Será mejor que lo guardes bajo siete llaves, ya que no planeo escribirte nada más en lo que me queda de vida._

"Mi Amortentia también huele a rosas. Como ese pastizal que tienes por cabello"

D. M

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Críticas, sugerencias, etc.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Elianela  
**


End file.
